


Hush

by Dark_Earl



Series: Palpatine x Obi-Wan: Arranged marriage AU [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, At Least Technically, Dark, Drama, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Out of Character, Songfic, That's Not How The Force Works (Star Wars), no beta we die like men, obisheev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Earl/pseuds/Dark_Earl
Summary: Obi-Wan spends some time away from Coruscant and receives a revelation of the Force.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Sheev Palpatine
Series: Palpatine x Obi-Wan: Arranged marriage AU [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927522
Comments: 18
Kudos: 43





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place immediately after ["Independence and nightmares"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695414/chapters/65116147).  
> This also contains flashbacks.
> 
> This also wasn't beta'ed.

**Part 1: Melida/Daan**  
Obi-Wan tossed his bag into the back of the speeder in annoyance and jumped into the front passenger seat. Nield looked at his friend.

“Hey, no need to be angry. It's all right,” he said in a calm voice.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and folded his arms across his chest.

“Sorry,” he breathed.

Nield started the speeder, and they flew along evening Zehava out of the city.

“But they really wanted to establish Republican military bases here, on my planet!” exclaimed Obi-Wan. “I just can't believe how they even came up with such an idea and how they dared to ask me about it. Everyone knows that Melida/Daan maintains the strictest neutrality!”

“Well, you're still the Chancellor's spouse.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

“I can understand when some senators try to get into my trust so that I can influence the Chancellor. But even politicians know where the line of arrogance lies. The Jedi asked about it quite openly, moreover, in the presence of the Chancellor himself, clearly wishing that he would influence me.”

“But he still supported you?”

"Yes," Obi-Wan sighed again, relieved this time. “He supported me. At least someone was on my side.”

In brief silence, they passed the last city lights, and Nield switched on bright headlights to illuminate his airway toward the mountains.

“Tell me, maybe I did wrong?” Obi-Wan asked quietly. “Maybe it really was worth discussing this with Grace and Herald first before categorically denying the Jedi's request?”

"Hmm," Nield frowned thoughtfully. “I don’t think so. If we had agreed and allowed the Republic to establish bases here, we wouldn’t have avoided battles between the Republic and the Confederation. And we don't need a war. So you did everything right.”

“But it’s possible that our help would have contributed to the end of the Clone Wars…”

"Don't turn on your inner Jedi, Obi," Nield chuckled. “You are no longer one of them, and it’s not your job to think about the greater good. Your job is to think about the good of only those for whom you are responsible.”

Obi-Wan smiled.

“And by the way,” Nield added, “you spent three days in hyperspace getting here. Why are you still mad?”

Obi-Wan laughed.

“To be honest, I don’t know,” he replied with a shrug. “I guess I just didn’t expect such a trick from the Jedi, especially after Ahsoka’s case. I could understand if Tarkin suggested it, bad luck to him, but not the High Council.”

“Oh, is it true that you yelled at Master Yoda right in the courthouse?”

Obi-Wan wearily rubbed his face with his hands.

“It is. Great Force, it was terrible. I don't know what happened to me, I just lost it.”

Nield chuckled.

“Wow. Although, what can I say, there was always something rebellious in you.”

The rest of the way passed in comfortable silence. Nield turned on the local radio wave, which broadcasted pleasant slow music. Obi-Wan leaned back, relaxed in his seat and closed his eyes, allowing himself a little break from all that constant stress, responsibility and fame.

When they arrived, Nield parked the speeder behind the house, while Obi-Wan took his things and went to unlock the door. He built this small house far from the city while he already was the Ambassador of Melida/Daan, so it received the nickname "Ambassadorial House" from the locals.

Inside, Obi-Wan turned on all the lights and carried the bag to the bedroom, leaving it carelessly on the floor, then he returned to the living room adjacent to the kitchen.

“Do you want something?”

“No thanks,” Nield said. “I had dinner before I picked you up.”

“Okay. Well, I'll grab something.”

“Just please, don't stay up late and don't touch the datapads. Since you're on vacation, act like you're on vacation.”

Obi-Wan muttered something in reply as he rummaged through the refrigerator.

“All right, eat. I go to bed,” Nield chuckled. “Good night.”

“Good night.”

This was Obi-Wan's home, but Nield was often a guest here, so Obi-Wan didn’t need to pretend to be a welcoming host. Nield was a big boy and knew where a place was reserved for him in his best friend's house. Passing by, he patted Obi-Wan on the back and went up to the second floor.

 **Part 2: Conversation by the lake and a new sword**  
Obi-Wan was sitting on a hill next to Lake Weir, above which the Hall of Evidence hovered on repulsorlifts. Today, the United Congress signed the final truce between the peoples of Melida and Daan, as well as the first package of state laws, according to which Melida/Daan should not be headed by one person, as was the case in many systems, but two, one from each people. Thus Nield and Cerasi became the first official rulers of the united nations.

Obi-Wan was very proud of them. This was probably how the Jedi should feel when they were present at the peaceful resolution of any conflict.

Once the documents were signed, Obi-Wan quietly left the Congress building and headed for the lake. It was deserted and quiet, the cool autumn wind blowing, and Obi-Wan wrapped himself in his tattered robe, the only thing he had left of the Jedi. The saber was taken by Qui-Gon, and his Padawan clothes had fallen into complete disrepair within a few weeks of the war. Only his robe remained more or less intact.

Twisting his Padawan braid around his finger, Obi-Wan suddenly came to his senses and nervously pulled his hand away. He was no longer a Padawan, and he long ago gave up hoping that Qui-Gon would change his mind and come back for him. No, his former master was probably glad that he got rid of the unwanted apprentice so easily almost at the very beginning of his training, but oddly enough, Obi-Wan wasn’t angry with him. Funny enough - his Jedi training required accepting any twists and turns of fate, even leaving the life of a Jedi.

And yet, Obi-Wan didn't know what to do. He could not return to his old home, and he did not have a new one.

“Hey Obi!” A girlish voice came from behind. “What are you doing here? We were looking for you everywhere!”

Obi-Wan hastily rubbed his face with his hands to make sure he wasn't crying before Nield and Cerasi sat down on either side of him.

“Obi, it’s so great!” Nield hugged him tightly. “Finally, we all agree on something. Now we can start all over again, now we can fearlessly walk the streets, now there will be no more war.”

"I'm very happy for you," Obi-Wan smiled.

“Why did you leave?” asked Cerasi.

“I don’t know,” the former Padawan shrugged. “Probably I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“What do you mean?”

“It seemed to me somehow wrong for a stranger to be present at the grand decision of state affairs. If I were a Jedi, then that would be a different matter. But I'm not a Jedi anymore. I didn't want to interfere.”

Cerasi and Nield exchanged glances.

“No offence,” Nield said, “but I think the Jedi suck. It's good that you left them.”

Obi-Wan chuckled nervously. Nield's remark hurt him a little. He didn't at all think the Jedi sucked, but in a way he understood why Nield had said that.

“Probably... But where should I go now? I'm not a Jedi, I'm not even a Padawan, and I can't go back. But staying here is also wrong.”

“Why?! We want you to stay!” Cerase exclaimed confidently. “You helped us. And we still need your help.” She looked at Nield searching for his support.

"That's right, Obi," the boy nodded. “We only fought. We know how to fly shuttles and how to fire blasters, how to throw grenades and how to sabotage stuff. But we don’t know how to run a peaceful state.”

"As if I know," Obi-Wan laughed. “ _I'm not brave enough for politics._ ”

“But you still have more experience of life in peacetime. You were a Jedi apprentice, you should know how politics work, shouldn't you?”

“Yes... Yes, you're right.”

He looked at his friends with hope in his eyes.

“So I can stay with you?” He asked quietly.

“Well, of course!” Cerasi smiled at him.

All three hugged each other.

"Hey, Cerasi," Obi-Wan called softly.

“Mm?”

“Give me your knife.”

The girl took a sharp knife from her hip pocket and handed it to Obi-Wan. He took hold of the handle and raised the blade to his head. With his free hand, he pulled back his short Padawan braid and, without thinking, cut it off at the root. Obi-Wan was relieved to get rid of the last symbol linking him to the Order. His new path was now independent of the Jedi, and even in the Force he felt acceptance.

He returned the knife to Cerasi and threw the braid into the lake. A sudden rise in the wind carried it away from the shore until it was lost in the glare of the sun and disappeared completely.

"Tell me, Obi," Nield began thoughtfully. "Can non-Jedi carry lightsabers?"

“Mmm, in theory no. But not really because it’s forbidden, but because non-Jedi cannot create their own lightsaber. Why?”

“I just thought I miss your saber. It hummed so funny. And it was very cool to beat off blaster charges.”

Obi-Wan laughed loudly.

The idea of a new lightsaber was forgotten for three years, as there were too many things to do to think about anything else. But when Obi-Wan was sixteen, Cerasi and Nield decided that he needed a saber, not so much for regular use as for maintaining his skills. Obi-Wan denied it for a long time, trying to explain that he was unlikely to be able to get a new kyber crystal for the saber, since he was no longer a Jedi, but his friends were convinced that everything would work out. Therefore, all three of them went to Ilum.

As they emerged from hyperspace and the ice planet was in front of them, Obi-Wan became nervous again and asked to turn around and go back, but Nield and Cerasi were adamant. Obi-Wan listened to the Force, but even the Force pushed him forward.

“Where should we go?” Nield asked.

Obi-Wan took control of the ship. He didn’t know where to go, since the last time he travelled to the planet with the other Younglings he was too agitated to remember the way, but the clear currents of the Force were leading him in the right direction. Having descended into the atmosphere of the planet, he led the ship towards the caves. Once over the good spot, he smoothly landed the ship on ice and turned off the engines.

“It looks even colder than in our mountains,” said Cerasi.

"Yes, it's very cold out there," Obi-Wan confirmed. “And we are lucky that there is no storm. Anyway, dress warmly.”

When all three were ready, they got down from the ship and headed towards the high ice cliff. Once in front of a wall of ice, they stopped.

“Looks like a dead end,” Nield remarked.

"Yes, but this is actually the entrance to the temple," Obi-Wan explained. “However, last time we were with senior masters who helped us open it. I'm not sure if I can do it alone.”

"You can handle it," Cerasi said with a smile and patted Obi-Wan on the shoulder.

Obi-Wan sighed. Stretching his arms forward and closing his eyes, he focused on the currents of the Force. He already knew where the entrance was and how to open it, he should succeed. Having subdued the Force, he concentrated on the huge ice blocks and began to lower them one by one, opening the entrance to the temple.

"Wow," Nield sighed as a passageway appeared in front of them. "Do all Jedi go through this?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan nodded.

The three of them went inside. Obi-Wan looked around, but nothing had changed since the last time. Four huge stone statues of the Jedi stood inside, guarding the holy of holies, a large transparent crystal hung high above, and a dense blue ice blocked the passage to the Crystal Caves.

“What's next?” Cerasi asked.

Obi-Wan walked to the center of the room and lifted his head. He remembered well this part. Using the Force, he opened a window, letting sunlight into the temple, and then began to turn the crystal. The light concentrated in it, refracted and spread in thin rays in all directions, brightly illuminating the dark room. One thin ray hit straight into a small crystal above the ice wall, and it melted in the blink of an eye, opening a new door.

"This is the entrance to the Crystal Caves where the Younglings must find their crystals," Obi-Wan explained. “Master Yoda scared us that we had to find it before the sun went down, otherwise the ice wall would block the entrance and we would be trapped inside.”

“Is it true?” Cerasi asked.

“Yes and no. When the sun disappears, the passage will indeed freeze again, but this ice is just a common ice. A Jedi can easily break it.”

Obi-Wan sighed.

“You don't have to wait for me here. I don't know how long it might take. Maybe five minutes, maybe a whole day. You can return to the ship.”

“No, no,” Cerasi crossed her arms over her chest. “We will wait for you here.”

“Go. But try not to stay too long,” Nield snorted.

“Yes. Okay. So…” Obi-Wan turned to face the cave entrance. “You know, I'm still not sure that…”

Nield pushed him in the back.

“Go.”

Obi-Wan took a step forward. Then again and again, slowly approaching the entrance. When he was halfway there, he thought about turning back. After leaving the Jedi Order, he didn’t feel entitled to wield a lightsaber. And why should he? He still didn’t expect to use it anyway. However, the Force steadily guided him forward, and Obi-Wan obeyed. At the very entrance to the cave, there was no longer any doubt, and he stepped into the darkness. He wondered what test he would have to go through this time. All childhood fears suddenly seemed distant and ridiculous. Someone was afraid of the dark. Someone was afraid of spiders. Some were too arrogant, while others, on the contrary, were too self-doubting. Obi-Wan, when he was a little child, was afraid of mocking, and the last time the cave drove him in labyrinths for almost a whole day, cultivating in him the fear of being the only one who didn’t find his crystal, and of being subjected to endless bullying. In the end, he gave up and resigned himself to such an outcome, and only then did the shining stone appear before him.

But it all faded against the backdrop of the war that Obi-Wan had to go through. He didn’t care about someone else’s opinion. He was not afraid of death or loss. He was not afraid of being rejected, he was not afraid to lose his way.

He followed the currents of the Force, and this time there were no labyrinths, only a straight road without any obstacles. A pleasant blue light flickered ahead. Obi-Wan walked toward a sharpened ice cone with a small crystal floating at its peak. He was still expecting a trick, knowing how insidious this cave could be, but the Force seethed around him and the crystal. There was no doubt it was it.

Obi-Wan retrieved the crystal and walked back. Going out into the hall, he saw his friends looking with curiosity at the stone statues of the Jedi.

“So fast?” Nield was surprised.

Obi-Wan turned to look at the cave entrance. The ice wall has just begun to fall again. He spent no more than ten minutes inside.

He smiled.

“Show us,” said Cerasi. “How do they look?”

Obi-Wan opened his hand, on which lay a small crystal that looked more like an ordinary piece of ice. However, it was perfectly transparent, and when Obi-Wan concentrated a little of the Force in it, the stone sparkled with an enigmatic bluish glow.

"This is so great, Obi," Nield smiled proudly. “See, we were right.”

"Now I just need to collect the components, and then I will have a new lightsaber." Obi-Wan hid the crystal.

The three of them returned to the ship.

 **Part 3: Negotiations**  
“Congratulations, gentlemen,” Queen Sanandrassa said with a smile, rising from her chair.

All the delegates stood up too.

“We are delighted that our two worlds were able to conclude this trade agreement,” Nield said a memorized phrase. “You can rest assured that it will bring us mutual benefit.”

Queen Sanandrassa shook hands first with Nield, then with Cerasi. The rest of the delegates from Naboo and Melida/Daan, involved in the signing of the interplanetary treaty, exchanged pleasant words with each other.

Obi-Wan was proud of his friends. Nield and Cerasi had been very nervous all this time and could not be blamed. Children who have gone through a brutal war have just begun to get used to peace negotiations and have not yet fully understood how to act in high political society.

After signing their first trade agreement with Naboo, Nield and Cerasi obviously felt better. Obi-Wan watched with a smile as they were speaking with the queen.

“Congratulations, Ambassador Kenobi,” said Senator Palpatine in his soft, calm voice. “You have done a tremendous job.”

"Thank you, Senator." Obi-Wan turned to face him. “However, if it weren't for your participation, I'm not sure the queen would have been so easy on us.”

“But that's what negotiations are for, right?” Palpatine smiled. “To all together come to an optimal solution that would suit everyone.”

“Yes, you are right.”

The delegates began to leave.

"Speaking of that," Palpatine lowered his voice. “If you will, Ambassador Kenobi, I have a business proposal for you.”

“I'm listening.”

“It would be better if we discuss it in private.”

Nield called Obi-Wan.

“Obi, the queen invites us for a walk. Are you coming with us?”

"I'll join you later if Her Majesty doesn't mind," Obi-Wan replied politely. “Senator Palpatine and I have something else to discuss.”

Nield looked at him a little oddly, but said nothing.

When everyone had left and Obi-Wan and Palpatine were alone, the Senator from Naboo sat back down at the table and gestured for Obi-Wan to join him. Obi-Wan sank silently into the chair in front of him.

“During the time that we know each other, Ambassador Kenobi, I realized that you are a businessman. Therefore, I will allow myself to to be direct. Perhaps my proposal will seem strange or even crazy to you, but I'm sure you can see a benefit in it.”

Obi-Wan leaned back in his chair and thoughtlessly ran his palm over the cold surface of the table. Palpatine's words intrigued him.

“I'm listening to you, Senator.”

“I suggest we induce into matrimony.”

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows in surprise. He expected anything, but this caught him off guard.

Did Senator Palpatine just propose to him?

He was about to open his mouth to resent this truly strange and crazy idea, but he suddenly realized that Palpatine was right. Frowning, he leaned even more into the back of the chair and looked away, considering his options. There really was an advantage in such a marriage. They spent two years trying to negotiate with Naboo on hyperspace routes, on the supply of plasma, on the sales of precious metals, which were in abundance on Melida/Daan. Two years of long and hard work, and all because Melida/Daan was in bad favor with all other systems. And yet, the negotiations could have been even longer, if not for the mutual efforts of Obi-Wan and Senator Palpatine, who used all his influence to get the deal off the ground - for which Obi-Wan was infinitely grateful. And he was even afraid to think how protracted and unprofitable negotiations could be with any other system or even with the whole Galactic Republic. Melida/Daan had low credibility and it would take generations to fix the situation.

But if he was to marry a Senator of the Republic...

Palpatine was right, Obi-Wan really saw the benefits. A marriage like this between an ambassador from Melida/Daan and a senator from Naboo would show all other systems that Melida/Daan can be trusted and negotiated with. Things would go much faster.

In addition, Nield and Cerasi had no plans to join the Republic yet. And if Obi-Wan married a Republic Senator, it would show everyone that Melida/Daan remains independent of the personal choice of its ambassador. And at the same time, thanks to this marriage, Obi-Wan, and therefore Melida/Daan by extension, would have some advantages in relations with the Republic when they were needed.

“You're right, Senator,” Kenobi said finally. “Your proposal is both strange and insane, and I really see it as a benefit for Melida/Daan. But there is something I don't understand: what will you get from this union?”

Palpatine, who had been patiently waiting for an answer all this time, visibly relaxed.

“I see I was not mistaken in you, Ambassador,” he said with a smile. “You see,” he leaned forward and folded his hands. “I’m going to participate in the next elections, which will be held in two years, and I have a good chance of being elected as the next Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. I try to foresee what I may need in the future. Firstly, the status of a family man will noticeably play on the ratings, but if I got married just before the elections, it would look suspicious. Secondly, when I become chancellor, just imagine how many marriage proposals will start to come to me from all sides. I would still like to focus on solving state problems, and not fend off insincere fans. And thirdly, when I become chancellor, if my future spouse can do all sorts of side things like charity and throwing dust into politicians’ eyes, then I will have more time for real business.”

Obi-Wan nodded. There was logic in Palpatine's words, although Obi-Wan didn’t deny that such a calculated and pragmatic approach to the chancellor's elections made him more a hypocrite than an honest politician. However, all politicians were the same, Kenobi himself included, otherwise he would immediately refuse such an offer, and wouldn’t think about the benefits that he would receive from this union.

“In addition, it’s always nice to have a companion by your side who understands how this world works and can get an intelligent conversation flowing,” the senator added.

Obi-Wan snorted.

“So what do you say, Ambassador?”

Obi-Wan gave Palpatine a curious look.

“I need to think.”

*  
When Obi-Wan, Nield, and Cerasi were dining together in their temporary quarters in the Royal Palace that evening, Nield was the first to ask an uncomfortable question.

“You were more silent than usual on the walk, Obi. What did the senator tell you? Is everything alright?”

Cerasi nodded to support Nield and also stared at Obi-Wan expectantly. He sighed, put down his fork and ran a hand through his hair, removing long strands from his face.

“He proposed to me,” he said.

Nild and Cherazi exchanged glances.

“Proposed... Like in business proposal? Or...” Cerasi bit her lip awkwardly.

Obi-Wan chuckled.

“Both.”

Nield stared at his friend as if he had seen him for the first time.

Obi-Wan recounted his conversation with Palpatine to them.

"Don't think about it, Obi," Cerasi laughed cheerfully after his story. “The old man just made up a couple of nice arguments, but in fact he wants to marry you because you are young and handsome.”

She returned to her dinner, expecting Obi-Wan to agree with her, but when he said nothing, she again put down her knife and fork and glanced at her friends.

Obi-Wan and Nield looked at each other, deep in thoughts.

“You're not serious,” Cerasi frowned. “You don’t think about it seriously, do you?”

"You may be right, Cerasi, but Obi-Wan is right about some things, too," Nield said. “It will take years before we get somewhere. And although I am not yet an expert in diplomacy, I am beginning to understand how the world of politics works. Everything is decided by either money or connections. And we sorely lack both.”

“I understand, but…” Cerasi bit her lip. “But it will bind you for life, Obi. It's not worth it. Your life belongs to you, you don't have to do it for the sake of a planet that isn’t even your native one.”

"But you sheltered me," Obi-Wan protested. “You accepted me when I had nowhere to go, you allowed me to stay. How else can I pay off this debt?”

"Hey," Nield put a hand on his shoulder. “We have already spoken about it hundreds of times.”

“That's right,” Cerasi nodded. “You don’t owe us anything.”

"Plus," Obi-Wan added, not listening to them. "Political marriages are an integral part of the history of many worlds, there is nothing supernatural or outrageous about it. I am not saying that I am obliged to agree to this, I just want us to calmly consider all the options and choose the most profitable one.”

Nield and Cerasi both sighed but then smiled.

“Whatever you choose, Obi,” Nield said. “We will always support you.”

“Unless it goes against Melida/Daan’s interests, then be sure you don’t get away alive,” Cerasi winked.

The three friends laughed.

 **Part 4: Marriage**  
Contrary to Obi-Wan's expectations, married life was neither awkward nor awful.

After the wedding ceremony, Obi-Wan decided that they could stop being pretenders and become a real couple. He just needed to take the first step in the right direction, and if Sheev didn’t mind, then everything would work out for them.

So instead of an awkward silence at dinner for two, Obi-Wan started talking about politics, art, different cultures, history. Palpatine enjoyed their conversations, especially about politics. He could talk about it for hours, and Obi-Wan learned a lot from him, absorbing new, useful knowledge.

They often had to appear in public together, and Obi-Wan didn’t shy away from this, easily embodying his role of a spouse in love; and over time, he himself began to look at Palpatine not as a business partner, but as a person who would always be there.

As things started to look up for Melida/Daan, Obi-Wan wasn’t afraid to ask Sheev for negotiation advice. Palpatine, being a more experienced politician, always knew how to act in various situations, and didn’t skimp on guidelines. Obi-Wan smiled gratefully at him, and Palpatine smiled back, somehow lost in thought.

Palpatine introduced him to many influential people, including Chancellor Valorum, who treated young Kenobi warmly and took a responsible approach to negotiations regarding the possible integration of Melida/Daan and the Republic. Of course, a project like this would take years, Obi-Wan knew it, but a nice start was made.

Nield and Cerasi stopped worrying so much about their friend, once made sure that he was happy and that he didn’t regret his decision. Plus, they all had a lot of work to do, and there was little time left behind all that diplomacy to indulge in feelings.

An era of prosperity began on Melida/Daan.

The only aspect of marriage that Sheev and Obi-Wan had not yet touched upon was sex. Before the wedding, when they were discussing the pros and cons, Obi-Wan asked about it. Sheev honestly admitted that he personally wouldn’t mind spending cold nights in the company of his future spouse, but he would not force anything, leaving Obi-Wan the right to choose. Obi-Wan was grateful for that. He didn’t feel ready to step over this last line just yet. Sex was something very personal, intimate for him, and even their status as official spouses didn’t mean that Obi-Wan was ready to immediately sleep with him.

However, he thought about it, and the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to try.

And then everything just happened.

They were on Coruscant and dined at a restaurant with other politicians, which was rare considering that Palpatine, despite his political career, preferred solitude to going out. However, such dinners were part of the senator's job; it was simply necessary to spend minimal time with his colleagues.

They came home very late and both were a little tired. Obi-Wan was in good spirits, and in the Force he felt that Sheev was too. And either it was the will of the Force, or the stars came together that evening, or it was a natural resolution of several months of their family life, but Obi-Wan went up to his husband and put his hands on his shoulders, and Palpatine put his arms around his waist. Without further ado, they kissed, right in the gloomy hallway of the Senatorial apartments in 500 Republica. Obi-Wan felt dizzy with anticipation and pressed his whole body against Sheev. When Palpatine reluctantly broke the kiss, he looked Obi-Wan into his eyes and asked the only question.

“Are you sure?”

Obi-Wan nodded, but then cleared his throat and replied aloud:

“Yes.”

The last line has been overcome.

 **Part 5: Revelations**  
Obi-Wan sat on the terrace and admired the mountain slopes. Far from the city, his little ambassadorial house was a perfect refuge from the hustle and bustle of everyday life. When he got tired of being the ambassador and spouse of the Chancellor of the Republic, he came here to rest and regain some strength. Sometimes they came with Sheev, and sometimes they went to Palpatine's estate on Naboo, but still, Obi-Wan loved his own home the most.

He inhaled deeply the fresh morning air and exhaled slowly. He spent several days on Melida/Daan and acutely felt the difference between this planet and Coruscant. It was so calm here and the air was clear. There was still nature here, not destroyed by the overgrown civilization, and the Force was in balance, and diving into its streams was like a sip of crystal water in a hot desert. The difference was huge. While here, Obi-Wan remembered how much the dark side of the Force had put pressure on him when he was on Coruscant. This obviously was the reason for his nervousness and irritation. Sometimes Obi-Wan found it difficult to contain himself. Take his breakdown after Ahsoka’s case, when he publicly shouted at Master Yoda. Of course, he later apologized, but first of all he needed to control himself. Such behavior was unacceptable.

And this story with the military bases... No, the Jedi, of course, crossed all the borders, daring to come to him with such a request, but now Obi-Wan saw clearly. He understood their motives and regretted that he could not help them.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Funny. Melida/Daan was of strategic interest to the Republic. But what about the separatists?

He wondered about Sheev. And Anakin.

The Jedi knight was probably on a mission again.

There was no podracing on Malastare this year.

He would have to visit Cerasi and her family.

He would have to drop by Congress and have a few words with Herald and Grace, the current rulers of Melida/Daan.

How quiet it was here, in contrast to noisy Coruscant...

There was no war...

Peace...

Balance...

Melida/Daan was in a strategic sector. Why didn’t the separatists attack them?..

No, don't think about war.

The Force around was as transparent as Ilum's ice, in which one could see his own distorted reflection. When Obi-Wan was there for the first time with the other Younglings, Master Yoda told them that this ice would reveal their essence to them, since reality has always been twisted by their own perception, and only the impassive Force could reveal the truth. At first it may seem that ice crystals are distorting reality, but in fact, they were returning it to its original form.

The Force on Melida/Daan was like Ilum's crystals, reflecting reality.

Obi-Wan no longer heard any birds and did not feel the wind, he saw only a maze of mirrors, in each of which he saw his own memories - of war, of love, of exhausting work, of Jedi, of clones and droids, of darkness over Coruscant. He wandered along this labyrinth, in which there was only one path that led him forward, and the further he went, the darker the image became.

The reflections became cloudy, Obi-Wan only saw the sharp edges of the ice that cast glare, and he also saw himself, and his appearance changed from a young boy with large naive eyes to a grown man whose gaze died out under the pressure of darkness. And a black cloud followed on his heels, threatening to swallow him completely. Obi-Wan felt his heart beat nervously in his chest, pumping blood and adrenaline through his body. He was tense, ready to fight or flight, but suddenly the maze stopped and Obi-Wan stood in the center of a spacious room filled with ice mirrors. All the fragments formed into a single picture, like a stained glass window, and the black cloud took the form of Chancellor Palpatine, who smiled with a kind, trusting smile.

“Obi-Wan!” Suddenly there was someone's cry which echoed across the hall.

Mirrors cracked.

“Obi-Wan! Wake up!”

The ice cracked and exploded into thousands of sharp shards. Obi-Wan turned around and covered his face with his hands before the debris scratched at him, but someone was shaking his shoulders and calling his name, and Obi-Wan opened his eyes.

Before him, bending over, stood Nield and looked at him in dismay. Obi-Wan looked around. He was again on the terrace, but it was already dark, late in the evening. He suddenly realized that he was completely cold, with wind and with fear. Did he spend the whole day in meditation? He had sunk too deep into the Force, it was dangerous. But what he saw...

Nield sat down wearily beside him.

“You scared me. How long have you been sitting here? You're all icy. And you look like you saw a ghost. Have you meditated? Okay, get up. We go into the house, we need to warm you.”

He got to his feet, but Obi-Wan didn’t. Nield turned to him and frowned.

“Obi, you're scaring me. Say something. What's the matter?”

Obi-Wan turned his head with difficulty and looked up at his friend with an absolutely wild, frightened look.

“I'm dead,” he whispered, barely audible. “We're all dead. Oh Gods…”

He brought his hand to his face and covered his mouth with his palm.

Thoughts rushed through his head with incredible speed.

The Force didn’t reveal anything new to him, only showed reality from a different angle, in which his husband and Chancellor of the Republic was a Sith Lord.

 **Part 6: Hush**  
Obi-Wan made his way back to Coruscant in secret, leaving his private shuttle behind and boarding a regular shuttle between Melida/Daan and the Republic capital. No one except Nield knew that he had left, and Nield promised not to tell anyone about it.

For two days and a half of hyperspace jump, Obi-Wan didn’t leave his quarters.

Oh, how he wanted to be wrong, but alas, all events took perfect shape in this terrifying hopeless picture.

Siege of Naboo as an excuse to overthrow Chancellor Valorum and take his place.

Changes to the constitution of the Republic to legally remain in office indefinitely.

Unleashing a war to gain even more power and control both sides.

Jedi involvement in war - whose orders would the Jedi obey without question if not the orders of the Chancellor of the Republic? But sooner or later this would lead to the complete destruction of the Order, because this was what the Sith sought.

And finally, their marriage.

Obi-Wan felt like a naive fool.

When the Jedi would understand that the Sith was hiding at the top of the Republic, suspicion would immediately fall on Obi-Wan. He was Force sensitive. He was a former Padawan and was forced to leave the Order, and from a Jedi point of view, it might seem like he harbored resentment and desire for revenge for years. And, in the end, he was the spouse of the chancellor, the person closest to him in the eyes of the public, with unlimited influence on him, and therefore on his political decisions.

That’s why Palpatine wanted to marry him. He was a perfect cover for the Sith Lord.

Obi-Wan would have laughed, but he wasn’t laughing. When the Jedi would come after him, he would not be able to prove his innocence. This was why he secretly left Melida/Daan and went to Coruscant without a word to anyone to try to find any evidence that Chancellor Palpatine was a Sith Lord.

It was possible that Obi-Wan was wrong. If so, his fears would be dispelled. But if he was right, then he, the Jedi Order, and the entire galaxy would die.

How could he not notice all this? How did Palpatine manage to deceive him for so many years? Not only him - the Senate, the Jedi, Master Yodu himself! Had the dark side clouded their vision so much that no one could recognize the Sith right under their very noses?

Oh Gods, Anakin!

Obi-Wan realized with horror that Palpatine wanted to make Anakin his apprentice. It was rumored that Anakin Skywalker was the Chosen One and that he was destined to destroy the Sith and bring the balance tof the Force. If he chose the dark side, the balance was out of question.

Would Anakin believe Obi-Wan if he told him about his suspicions? Anakin considered Palpatine his friend, despite the fact that he was clearly in love with Obi-Wan. And Obi-Wan couldn’t predict whose word would be more weighty for young Skywalker.

It was late evening when Obi-Wan landed on Coruscant. He took a taxi and headed to 500 Republica. With horror, he realized that he couldn’t sneak into the building unnoticed, as it was guarded by its own small army. He would have to disclose his presence and hope that it wouldn't be reported to the Chancellor immediately.

Obi-Wan didn't know what he wanted to find. Sheev clearly did not scatter Sith artifacts all over their apartment. But there must be at least something. At least a saber. At least a holocron. A secret comlink that Palpatine used to communicate with Count Dooku - Obi-Wan now had no doubt that Dooku was a Sith apprentice, not a Sith Master.

Obi-Wan gripped his own lightsaber, hidden under his heavy cloak.

At 500 Republica, he paid the taxi driver and went to the front door of the building. The clones saluted him.

“Good evening, Ambassador Kenobi,” one of them said. “You are earlier than we expected.”

"Yes, I decided to come back early," Obi-Wan replied with a smile. “And please don't tell the chancellor. I want to surprise him.”

“Yes, sir!”

“By the way, do you happen to know where he is now?”

“No, sir. But he had not yet returned home.”

"Excellent." Obi-Wan smiled even wider and walked deeper into the building.

The Chancellor's quarters were well guarded, and only few knew of their exact location in the 500 Republica building - the Chancellor himself, Obi-Wan, the guards, and the droids. Obi-Wan made his way through the labyrinths to the elevator, which in the blink of an eye took him to the right floor, where Obi-Wan moved to another elevator. All this time he was nervous. He again felt the fog of the dark side, but this time he was ready for it and did not allow the Darkness to influence him. He must remain impartial.

On his floor, Obi-Wan walked across the thick carpet to the door, which swung open in front of him, letting him to enter the dark hallway. The voice of the butler droid immediately came from the living room.

“Welcome back, Master Kenobi. You are sooner than expected. I will immediately inform…”

“No. Shut down,” Obi-Wan hissed at him, and the droid obediently fell silent.

Obi-Wan pursed his lips and plunged into the Force, studying the rooms. At least Palpatine wasn’t home, but Obi-Wan didn’t know how soon he could return.

He walked into the living room and froze, looking around awkwardly. He didn’t know what to look for or where to look. He walked slowly into the Chancellor's office, where he rarely entered, and looked around again. Everything seemed innocent. A table with a neat stack of datapads and a holographic picture from their wedding - the same picture was in the Chancellor's office in the Senate. The desk drawers were locked. Obi-Wan used the Force to open them, but found nothing special. He ransacked the walls in the hope of finding some hiding place, he looked behind the paintings. He checked the entire penthouse, even their bedroom, but never found anything. Obi-Wan became nervous. Time rushed forward, and Obi-Wan was afraid of the moment Palpatine would return. He didn't know what to do. Without proof, he couldn’t go to the Jedi, they simply wouldn’t believe him. If Palpatine realizes that Obi-Wan has revealed his secret identity, he may simply kill him, and then the Republic would sympathize with him even more as with a widower who has lost his beloved spouse. Obi-Wan bit his lip as the Darkness in the Force thickened, approaching.

He froze at the panoramic window, hearing the front door open. A voice called:

"Obi-Wan? Are you there?”

Palpatine soon appeared in the living room. He looked as usual, like the Chancellor who was supposed to rule the clumsy, overweight Republic - tired, with red eyes from lack of sleep, with old wrinkles on his face. Obi-Wan turned his head towards him, unsure of what to say. Was Palpatine really a Sith Lord?

"Obi-Wan, is everything all right? You're scaring me,” Palpatine said, frowning, but there was no longer that concern in his voice, his tone was cold. Obi-Wan felt sick and scared. When Palpatine took a step towards him, he involuntarily backed away to the window, and his hand reached by itself to the belt, to his lightsaber, hidden under the fabric of his cloak.

Palpatine caught the movement.

And smiled a cruel grin.

Obi-Wan swallowed. Gods, he was right. He didn’t want to believe it but...

At the same moment, Palpatine seemed to have thrown off his cover, the Force became absolutely black, and this blackness swallowed everything around. Obi-Wan took a shaky breath, finally realizing that he was not mistaken in his suspicions.

With one last effort, he focused on the Force and turned on a hidden bug that would record their conversation - if Palpatine would say anything that would compromise him. Something could be done with such a recording if he got out of here alive.

"I see you get it, Obi-Wan," the Sith said, and his voice changed beyond recognition. Instead of pleasant calm intonations, there was only cruelty, mockery, permissiveness in it.

Obi-Wan exhaled. Throwing back his cloak, he wrapped his fingers around the cold hilt of his lightsaber and pulled it from his belt.

“You are a Sith Lord,” he said. “The one the Jedi are looking for.”

Palpatine cast a bored glance at the deactivated lightsaber in Obi-Wan's hand, and took a step forward. Then one more and more, approaching Obi-Wan. To keep at least some distance between them, Obi-Wan had to move away from the window.

“And what will you do? Kill me? Kill your own husband?” Palpatine chuckled.

“ _I will do what I must._ ”

Obi-Wan activated his saber, and a pale blue light illuminated his face. Palpatine summoned his own sword, which Obi-Wan had never found, and turned it on as well. A scarlet glow distorted his face into a terrible, merciless mask.

Obi-Wan knew he had no chance against the Sith Lord. He remembered training with a lightsaber, but lack of experience would play against him. He just needed to get out of here alive, and then he could go to the Jedi and reveal to them the horrible truth.

He dashed towards the door, but Palpatine made a single leap to reach him, mercilessly raising his lightsaber over him. Obi-Wan had to defend himself. The Sith's strikes and swings were full of rage and power, he attacked confidently using unexpected, chaotic techniques, and Obi-Wan fought back awkwardly, still trying to get to the exit, but Palpatine would not let him. Obi-Wan then decided that he should try to kill him. He, too, went on the offensive, using the form to which he devoted several months of his Padawanship with Qui-Gon. Their blades clashed with vibrant noise, blinding with its radiance, they both tried to throw each other off balance, but alas, Palpatine did better. Obi-Wan lacked practice, and the suffocating dark side pressed on him and wore him out as much as the duel itself, as Palpatine pushed him further and further from the exit, oddly enough not really trying to kill him. But Obi-Wan was tired. Realizing that he could not hold out any longer, he deftly jumped over the Sith and once again rushed to the door, trying to escape, but the Force held him by the throat. He felt himself being lifted in the air, his legs were lifted off the floor, and his throat was being squeezed tighter, not letting him breathe. Obi-Wan tried to wriggle out of the Force grip, but to no avail. As colorful circles danced in his eyes, his fingers unclenched and dropped the saber hilt; but when he thought he was about to die, the Force released him, and he collapsed to the floor, gasping for air and coughing.

Palpatine approached him. Obi-Wan felt the warmth of his red lightsaber against his face.

It was the end of it.

But suddenly the lightsaber was switched off, and the living room was dark and quiet again, only Obi-Wan's haunted breathing breaking the silence. When he caught his breath, he lifted his head and stared in disbelief at Palpatine. The chancellor pulled him by his hand, helping him up.

Suddenly he changed. A kind smile played on his face again, his eyes became warm and loving. He embraced Obi-Wan the way he always embraced him, pressing his head to his own chest.

"Well, well, Obi-Wan, don't be upset," he whispered. “Everything will be fine, you'll see.”

Obi-Wan tried to pull free, but Palpatine gripped his arm with incredible strength, not letting go. Obi-Wan hissed in pain. The Sith searched all his pockets with his free hand until he found a recording bug. Grinning, he easily crushed it into the palm before releasing Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan frowned angrily.

“I'll turn you over to the Jedi anyway,” he hissed.

Palpatine, ignoring the threat, bent down and picked up his lightsaber from the floor.

“There is no need to rush with such decisions, my dear.”

He held out the sword to Obi-Wan in his open palm. Obi-Wan took it carefully, fearing to touch the Sith.

“You don’t want Melida/Daan to get caught in the crossfire between the Republic and the Separatists, do you?”

Obi-Wan gasped.

“No! You won’t do that!”

Anything but Melida/Daan. Anything but Melida/Daan!

“My dear, one never chooses whether war comes to them or not. It just does.”

And again this good-natured smile, as if nothing had happened. Obi-Wan lowered his head. He lost.

Palpatine held him again, caressing his back as if trying to calm him.

“So, be a good boy. Don't do anything stupid. Deal?”

Obi-Wan buried his face in his chest, seeking comfort from the man who was responsible for all this.

_Hold your breath, dim the lights_  
_I won't say you're safe this time_  
_Here and now you're mine tonight_

_**Aviva - Hushh** _

**Author's Note:**

> the literal obisheev conversation about their marriage be like:  
>  **obi-wan** : this has been the worst trade deal in the history of trade deals, maybe ever  
>  **palpatine** : i was just business man... doing business
> 
> SO THIS IS IT. OBI-WAN REALIZED THE TRUTH.  
> Imagine having spent 10+ years with a nice guy only to learn that he's a sith lord.  
> Well, just as Padme.  
> But Obi-Wan isn't Padme, he will not just die from sad. 
> 
> Also, I was always calling this plot "the big reveal" :D It's like a fix reference point in the timeline, we have before and after big reveal :D  
> So, most of the future fanfics in the series will take place after big reveal, with some potential flashbacks.


End file.
